Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 11
Here are part eleven in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *Sonic: (off-screen as Puffa arrives at the river and lands in the SpiderRider) Congratulations for activating the SpiderRider! Steep with the analog stick. Accelerate with the A button. Brake and back up with the B button. Use the R button to exit. Have fun! (Puffa hops back out the SpiderGlider to collect all the tokens up and down. He ends up with climbing up the mountains and swinging to collect more tokens while jumping over the water. He picks up a bomb, takes it, collecting more tokens, and throws it at a target on the swirling thing, just to activate a platform in the mouth of a monster. He hurries back and calls the SpiderGlider and hops into him) *Puffa: Okay, let's see if I can steer. (pilots the SpiderGlider toward some teeth and stops. He jumps on some tongue platforms that move in and out to reach the top. He grabs a token and jumps down unharmed and hops back into the SpiderGlider and pilots over the top into the ladybug area where he turns all the ladybugs upside down. They open a door to let Puffa through to collect the ticket H before he heads back into the pool area to collect some tokens and hops onto a safe platform. He jumps on some more platforms, and climbs up to collect another token, but hops down into the SpiderGlider, and climbs up onto some more high platforms to collect more tokens) *Narrator: Puffa managed to get across onto another safe platform and across to another. He took a bomb, went across safely, collecting tokens, and threw the bomb at the swirly thing to activate another platform. It was a monster tunnel that Puffa had to go through after he hopped on board the SpiderGlider and went through inside. After getting another token from the previous area he was in, Puffa decided to go through the maze while collecting tokens past many obstacles that would stop him. *Puffa: Yikes! It's a flying eye! (backs away and speeds past him and heads over the gap and speeds through into another tunnel to collect the ticket I and speeds out again past the eyes and hurries out into the previous area he was in. Puffa speeds around the area to collect some tokens he needs and is hurt twice. He hurries up to the top to collect a bomb and heads along to collect more tokens and the ticket L and throws the bomb at one of the eyes to blow it up. He hurries back for another bomb and throws it at the other eye until it blows up. After defeating the eyes, Puffa leaps down unharmed, pilots the SpeedGlider onto the top, and gets the ticket J) *Narrator: Now that Puffa had all the tickets and tokens he needed, he was ready to go back to the next area. He fell in the water and got hurt twice and escaped. He went back down the hole and went back to the same area he was in the rings before and went down the elevator and headed back to Bill's Whoopie World in the last area. *(Puffa arrives at the same area he was in and regains full health. He picks up a lightsaber and pistol gun and puts them on his belt after he reloads them both. He steps on a grapple platform, grabs onto some vines, swings across, heads across, collecting more tokens, and goes through a tunnel while collecting more tokens and the ticket H. He heads through the next tunnel to get more tokens and speeds through a hole in the floor. After collecting another token, Puffa speeds through the first tunnel of lava rocks when he collects more tokens. He arrives at the next area and ends up going through a maze to collect more tokens until he finally gets past it. He collects the ticket I, and gets pulled up, but heads through a tunnel to collect the last token until he collects the ticket K, and is stopped by the voice of Scar) *Scar: Welcome, Puffa! Roll right on in! Heh heh heh... (Puffa obeys and hops into the ticket cap and gets pulled into Scar's world. Puffa puffs out and stops) You runty rattling rustbucket! You've undone months of hard work! Well, now you're in MY world! Let's see how much you'll like it! That idiot Edd! Whoopie this! Whoopie that! Have a Whoop-sicle! Bah! Now I'll show the world some amusement - Scar style! Oh, ScarWorld may have a few little safety issuses to work out. Perhaps we'll test it out on, say... a puny, insignificant engine! One who'll never be missed if he ends up a smoking pile of gears! Aaaahaa ha ha ha ha ha! *(Puffa goes on the right track, swings on some vines, jumps on some flowers, climbs up on some logs, carefully makes it to the top, goes on the spinning round flying platform, races across safely, and swings safely across on some vines and onto a safe platform) *Scar: Hmph! That was easy. Now see how you like my Color Cannons! Hee hee! (Puffa swings across and colors himself into a green tree engine and speeds up the hill and finally reaches another platform. The green tree engine climbs on some platforms to avoid being splashed until he reaches the gate, guarded by Arthur, on No. 68088) *Arthur: Hey! Spiffy get-up! Go on in. Watch out now - They tell me it's pretty dangerous up ahead. (Puffa obeys, goes inside onto another, and dries himself) *Scar: You meddling metal midget! Try this next. I think you'll be a FAN! Ha! (Puffa swings across and lands on a safe platform and ends up speeding along a spinning around in circles platform. He hops onto a safe platform, down to another, onto a safe coin, and hops onto more coin platforms. He grabs a bomb, hops onto some more platforms, and accidentally runs away from a spinning fan coming toward him. He breaks all the spinning parts off, and goes up to the next platform, but plummets down) Category:UbiSoftFan94